littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Template
__NOEDITSECTION__ Image:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Staff Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | /Gallery|[[ /Gallery|Gallery]]}} }} }} Real Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Pseudonyms } }} } | Employers }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}} Staff}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}} Staff}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}} Staff}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}} Staff}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}} Staff}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}} Staff}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}} Staff}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}} Staff}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}} Staff}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}} Staff}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}} Staff}} }|;|11}} |, }|;|11}}}}| }|;|11}}}} }|;|11}}}} Staff}} }|;|12}} |, }|;|12}}}}| }|;|12}}}} }|;|12}}}} Staff}} }|;|13}} |, }|;|13}}}}| }|;|13}}}} }|;|13}}}} Staff}} }|;|14}} |, }|;|14}}}}| }|;|14}}}} }|;|14}}}} Staff}} }|;|15}} |, }|;|15}}}}| }|;|15}}}} }|;|15}}}} Staff}} }|;|16}} |, }|;|16}}}}| }|;|16}}}} }|;|16}}}} Staff}} }|;|17}} |, }|;|17}}}}| }|;|17}}}} }|;|17}}}} Staff}} }|;|18}} |, }|;|18}}}}| }|;|18}}}} }|;|18}}}} Staff}} }|;|19}} |, }|;|19}}}}| }|;|19}}}} }|;|19}}}} Staff}} }|;|20}} |, }|;|20}}}}| }|;|20}}}} }|;|20}}}} Staff}} }|;|21}} |, }|;|21}}}}| }|;|21}}}} }|;|21}}}} Staff}} }|;|22}} |, }|;|22}}}}| }|;|22}}}} }|;|22}}}} Staff}} }|;|23}} |, }|;|23}}}}| }|;|23}}}} }|;|23}}}} Staff}} }|;|24}} |, }|;|24}}}}| }|;|24}}}} }|;|24}}}} Staff}} }|;|25}} |, }|;|25}}}}| }|;|25}}}} }|;|25}}}} Staff}} }|;|26}} |, }|;|26}}}}| }|;|26}}}} }|;|26}}}} Staff}} }|;|27}} |, }|;|27}}}}| }|;|27}}}} }|;|27}}}} Staff}} }|;|28}} |, }|;|28}}}}| }|;|28}}}} }|;|28}}}} Staff}} }|;|29}} |, }|;|29}}}}| }|;|29}}}} }|;|29}}}} Staff}} }|;|30}} |, }|;|30}}}}| }|;|30}}}} }|;|30}}}} Staff}} | } | }}} }}} Staff | } }} }} }} } | Job Titles }|;}} | }|;|0}}s | None}}}|;|0}}s ;|0}}s }|;|0}} | } }} }|;|1}}s|s|| }|;|1}}s | ;|1}}s; ;|1}}s }|;|1}} |; }|;|1}} }}}} }|;|2}}s|s|| }|;|2}}s | ;|2}}s; ;|2}}s }|;|2}} |; }|;|2}} }}}} }|;|3}}s|s|| }|;|3}}s | ;|3}}s; ;|3}}s }|;|3}} |; }|;|3}} }}}} }|;|4}}s|s|| }|;|4}}s | ;|4}}s; ;|4}}s }|;|4}} |; }|;|4}} }}}} }|;|5}}s|s|| }|;|5}}s | ;|5}}s; ;|5}}s }|;|5}} |; }|;|5}} }}}} }|;|6}}s|s|| }|;|6}}s | ;|6}}s; ;|6}}s }|;|6}} |; }|;|6}} }}}} }|;|7}}s|s|| }|;|7}}s | ;|7}}s ;|7}}s }|;|7}} |; }|;|7}} }}}} | }s | Category: }s } Category: }s } | } }} }} }} } | } } }} } | Gender Unknown gender}}} Staff Members| } }} } | Date of Birth } }, } }} } | Date of Death } }, } }} } | Place of Birth } | } | } | }}}, }} } | } | } | }}}, }} }}} }} } | Place of Death } }} } | Creations } }} First publication } | Last publication }} } | }}} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } | Signature: | }} }| }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | Personal History of is unknown. }} } } | } | Professional History of is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } /Gallery | * Gallery of 's pictures }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /News | * in the news }} /Penciler Images | * 's Images as a Penciler }} /Inker Images | * 's Images as an Inker }} /Cover Artist Images | * 's Images as a Cover Artist }} /Colourist Images | * 's Images as a Colourist }} } /Executive Editor | * /Executive Editor }} /Editor | * /Editor }} /Director | * /Director }} /Writer | * /Writer }} /Penciler | * /Penciler }} /Inker | * /Inker }} /Cover Artist | * /Cover Artist }} /Colourist | * /Colourist }} /Letterer | * /Letterer }} /Producer | * /Producer }} /Creator | * /Creations }} } | * / } }} } | * / } }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} Category:Staff } | Category: } births }} } | Category: } births }} } | Category: } deaths }} } | Category: } deaths }} } | Category: } Staff Members}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | }}} Staff Members | }} /Cover Artist | } || Category:Signature Image Needed }} | }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | PersonalHistory = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | ProfessionalHistory = PROFESSIONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | OfficialWebsite = OFFICIAL WEBSITE | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Pseudonyms = PSEUDONYMS | Employers = EMPLOYER HISTORY | Titles = TITLES THE STAFF MEMBER HAS TAKEN (Writer, Penciler, etc...) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | YearOfBirth = YEAR OF BIRTH | MonthOfBirth = MONTH OF BIRTH | DayOfBirth = DAY OF BIRTH | CityOfBirth = CITY OF BIRTH | StateOfBirth = STATE OF BIRTH | CountryOfBirth = COUNTRY OF BIRTH | Creations = CHARACTER / TEAM CREATIONS | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE Manual Overrides (FIXME) | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | SigSize = DEFAULT : 120 | PersonalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Personal History | ProfessionalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Professional History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | WorkHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Work History | OfficialWebsiteHeader = DEFAULT : Official Website | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * YearOfBirth must be provided for month/day to appear. * CountryOfBirth must be provided for city/state to appear. __NOEDITSECTION__